My life without you
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: Yesung yang menggalau karena merindukan kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya / Tahukah kau tersiksanya aku tanpamu? / Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! . Apa yang terjadi kemudian ? Drabble singkat. Super junior / YeWook / Yesung X Ryeowook / YAOI / Boys Love . DLDR Re-Up


**Yesung yang menggalau karena merindukan kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya / Tahukah kau tersiksanya aku tanpamu? / Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! . Apa yang terjadi kemudian ? Drabble singkat. YeWook / Yesung X Ryeowook / YAOI / Boys Love . DLDR**

.

.

Seorang Namja tampan terlihat murung. Dia berdiri menatap lampu kota diluar jendela apartemennya. Sendiri dalam kegelapan. Dia merasa kosong, dia merindukan kehadiran dan kehangatan kekasihnya. Rasanya seperti sudah ribuan tahun terpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku,sayang?" Tanyanya lirih dalam kesendirian "mengapa tak ada kabar? Apa kau baik baik saja? Apa kau merindukanku? Tahukah kau tersiksanya aku tanpamu?" Beribu pertanyaan terbit di benaknya.

Air matanya mulai menggenang. Cepat cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Aku bukan laki laki cengeng" umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Akhirnya dia meninggalkan suasana lalu lintas dibawah sana yang sudah sekian lama dia pandangi. Dia duduk di sofa, meremas rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya dia merebahkan diri. Saat itulah aroma familiar mengulik hidungnya. Aroma yang menenangkan. Aroma kekasihnya.

Dipeluknya bantal sofa meresapi aromanya yang sedikit mengobati rindunya, menikmati sedikit sisa kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Terbayang saat mereka berdekapan di sofa itu saling menghangatkan, terkadang tak perlu ada kata kata hanya ada mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih yang saling membutuhkan dan saling mencintai.

Dia ingat pertengkaran mereka, canda dan tawa yang mereka bagi, perbincangan yang menenangkan. Ciuman penuh gairah, dan sentuhan2nya ditubuhnya. Bagaimana tubuh mereka bersatu, saling bergerak, mengerang,berkeringat dan mengejang mereka tidur berdekapan sampai pagi.

Kenangan itu membangkitkan gairahnya. Dia membutuhkan kekasihnya, merindukan tubuhnya, sentuhannya.

Akhirnya dia melempar jauh2 bantal itu. Kenangan2 itu menusuk jantungnya kini rindunya semakin menjadi.

.

"Aku tak boleh seperti ini, cinta tak seharusnya menyakiti" batinnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!" Dia berteriak pada malam "aku butuh kau.. Tak cukupkah kau menyiksaku?" Lanjutnya lirih, bersamaan dengan itu air matanyapun tak terbendung lagi. Dia menangis dalam kesendirian. Dia tak sanggup lagi berusaha tegar, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Dia hanya butuh kekasihnya.

"Kembalilah sekarang juga.. Kumohon" bisiknya lirih.

.

Tiba tiba dia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Dia memandang kearah pintu kamar. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Atau kerinduan telah membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Dia diam menunggu, tak lama dia mendengar suara langkah cepat. Langkah yang ia kenal.

Dia pun bangkit berdiri. "Tuhan jangan biarkan ini hanya khayalan" doanya dalam hati.

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, dan kekasihnya berdiri disana terlihat indah dengan rambut yang membingkai wajah lembutnya, poni yang sedikit memperlihatkan kening yang selalu ia kecup.

.

"Mwo? Yesung-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan gelap2an seperti ini" namja cantik yang baru datang itu segera menyalakan tombol lampu namun segera terkejut melihat wajah Yesung yang ternyata telah basah oleh air mata.

.

"Ryeowookie-ah, chagiya.. Benarkah ini kau? Aku tak sedang berhayal kan?" Yesung bertanya sambil bergerak perlahan mendekati kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya, dan langsung memeluknya erat seakan tak pernah mau melepaskan Ryeowook lagi.

.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa yang menyakitimu? Tanya Ryeowook lembut sambil mendekap kekasihnya itu.

.

Yesung tak menjawab dia menghirup aroma lembut kekasihnya itu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya sambil terisak.

.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?" Ryeowook khawatir merenggangkan pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah Yesung, dia merasakan temperature dahi nya "kau tidak demam, apa yang mebuat mu sedih chagiya?" Tanyanya lembut sambil memapah kekasihnya kesofa.

"Ayo ceritakanlah padaku" katanya sambil meletakkan kepala Yesung di dadanya.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu chagiya" jawab Yesung pelan "sangat merindukanmu"

.

"Tapi kita baru berpisah pagi ini chagiya" Kata Ryeowook tersenyum sambil membelai rambut hitam tebal Yesung.

.

" Rasanya sudah berabad lamanya" jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Berjanjilah jangan membuatku tersiksa lagi, Ne?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mendekat ke wajah sang eternal maknae iris kelam itu bertemu.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk pelan "Saranghaeyo,Hyung" katanya lalu menyambut bibir kekasihnya yang sudah mendekat.

.

Mereka pun berciuman penuh cinta, melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah seharian tertahan, ciuman yang panjang dan hangat, lembut terkadang liar, Ciuman sepenuh jiwa. Ciuman yang meyakinkan bahwa hati mereka memang satu

.

THE END


End file.
